1. Field
The following description relates to a smart touch technology, and more specifically to a smart touch technology to support a display of an overlapped object.
2. Discussion of the Background
A display module that supports or receives a touch input may be applied to an electronic device (e.g., a smart phone, personal digital assistant, a mobile computing device, and the like), a user interface (UI), such as a digital keyboard or touch screen, may be used to receive a touch input.
In order to execute or select a target object among a plurality of objects in a display region, the target object may be selected by a touch input on the UI of the electronic device. If a gap between the target object and surrounding objects is narrow, inaccurate selection of the target object or selection of multiple objects may occur, which may lead to execution of the wrong object, contrary to an intention of a user.
Accordingly, a technology to enable the user to more easily select and/or execute a target object may be beneficial.